


Compass

by Cancerian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancerian/pseuds/Cancerian
Summary: You're losing Steve to a picture.





	Compass

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my (growing) Marvel tumblr blog!  
[@navy-wolf](https://navy-wolf.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or my main  
[@slytherinyourrpants](https://slytherinyourrpants.tumblr.com/)

You catch Steve looking at his compass, again. It has been reoccurring for almost two months and you just about had it. The life you both shared was meant to be filled with happiness, security, and overflowing love for one another. The warm rays of sunshine did nothing for the darkness in your heart. You know you were losing him to a woman who was no longer here.

“Do you even remember the last time you told me you loved me?”

The question made Steve look up, you were leaning against the doorframe with your arms crossed. The air was rather hot in the room, but you were hugging yourself as if it weren’t. The look on his face made you want to take it back and let him forget you asked about it. But it wouldn’t be healthy for either of you.

“What are you talking about (Y/N)?”

“Do you even remember the last time you told me you loved me?”

You watched Steve look away, trying to calculate the best response. Your heart was heavy with sorrow and anger. The air in the room was tense

“You don’t love me anymore,”

“(Y/N) I do love you,“

"Cut the bullshit, Rogers! You stare at her picture more than you look at me! I’ve caught you opening that damn compass multiple times a day before you acknowledge me. Steve you don’t touch me anymore, you don’t talk to me anymore, you don’t even sleep next to me anymore!”

Steve was silent completely unaware of his actions. The person everyone knew him as was compassionate, headstrong, driven, determined. Yet the one thing he never imagined he would do was to hurt you.

“Why did you marry me if you knew I could never fill that void? Why did you think you’d be able to fall in love with me knowing you damn well didn’t!”

“(Y/N), sweetheart,”

“Don’t call me that,” you snapped, tears rushing down your face.

You were beginning to get frustrated by his lack of response. You knew it deep down he didn’t love you, but he could never bring himself to actually say it. He did care for you even though he didn’t say it, you were special to him. The years you spend together were long and hard, it was supposed to keep your bond strong for each other. Now when you look at him you see him as a stranger, no longer recognizing the man you married. You had to make a choice for yourself.

Rather than forcing him to talk you walked over to your closet gathering all your belongings. You could feel his eyes on you as you packed what you could. Once you were finished you strode towards him stopping a foot away from him. Hands shook as you took ahold of his, allowing him to register the suitcase behind you.

“Where are you going?” His voice was laced with guilt and disappointment. Yet you didn’t care about that now, the pain hurt too much to think of his feelings.

You took your ring off and placed it in his hand, “I’ll send you the papers as soon as possible and send Fury my resignation in the morning.”

As you pulled away Steve grabbed your hand, squeezing tightly as he does better he starts talking. You took note of his heavy breathing, his sniffling, and the shudder in his breaths. The bed creaked underneath him as he shifted to face you.

“(Y/N) I loved you, I truly did, but I wish I could take it all back if I knew I was going to hurt you like this. You were my best friend and I’m sorry,”

You gave him a small smile and tore your hand away fro his. It took every ounce of strength in your body to not jump into his arms and never speak of this again. You had to start thinking of yourself. Regain the confidence to be the person you once were. The rest of the team were in the kitchen as you passed by, undoubtedly heard your conversation with Steve. Even they knew you were never coming back.

Natasha caught you on your way out in the parking lot Her face was contorted in anger and sorrow for you. She placed a hand on your shoulder and led you to your car. She was your best friend amongst the group, it was hard to allow either of you to not see each other as you once did.

“Are you going to tell him?” Her eyes followed to your small, but growing stomach.

“No, it wouldn’t make a difference.”


End file.
